INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD (Substitute Page) TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbe_ Face Page Description and Personnel, Table of Contents (Form Pages 1, 2, and this NRSA Substitute Form Page 3) ................................................................. 1- 3 Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period (NRSA Substitute Form Page 4) ....................................... 4 Budget for Entire Proposed Period of Support (NRSA Substitute Form Page 5) .............................. 5 Biographical Sketch--Principal investigator/Program Director (Not to exceed four pages) .......... 6 Other Biographical Sketches (Not to exceed four pages for each) .................................................... Resources .................................................................................................................................................. 8 Research Training Program Plan Introduction to Revised Application (Not to exceed 3 pages) ......................................................................................................... Introduction to Supplemental Application (Not to exceed one page) .............................................................................................. A. Background ....................................................................................................................................................................... 9 B. Program Plan ..................................................................................................................................................................... 12 1. Program Direction ........................................ 12 2. Program Faculty .................................................................................... (Items A-D: not to exceed 25 pages, 13 3. Proposed Training ........................................ excluding tables*) 14 4. Trainee Candidates ................................................................................................................................... 22 C. Recruitment of Individuals from Underrepresented Racial/Ethnic Groups .............................................................................. 23 D. Responsible Conduct of Research ................................................................................................................................... 27 E. Progress Report (Competing Continuation Applications Only) ............................................................................................ 27 F. Human Subjects ................................................................................................................................................................ 31 Protection of Human Subjects (Required if Item 4 on the Face Page is marked '_'es") Inclusion of Women (Required if Item 4 on the Face Page is marked "Yes") ............................................................... Inclusion of Minorities (Required if Item 4 on the Face Page is marked '_(es") ............................................................... Inclusion of Children (Required if Item 4 on the Face Page is marked "Yes") ............................................................... Data and Safety Monitoring Plan (Required if Item 4 on the Face Page is marked "Yes" anda Phase I, II, or III clinical trial is proposed) ............................................................................................................................................................ G. Vertebrate Animals ............................................................................................................................................................ 31 H. Consortium/Contractual Arrangements .............................................................................................................................. Checklist .................................................................................................................................................... 32 *Type density and size must conform to limits provided in PHS 398 Specific Instructions. Appendix (Five collated sets. No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) D ACphpecnkdixif is included PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) (Form Page 3) Page NRSA Substitute Page Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. NN